<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Glitradora Drabbles by EverBrute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767284">Short Glitradora Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverBrute/pseuds/EverBrute'>EverBrute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, As well as gift my friends with fluff and angst, F/F, Fluff, Glitradora, I will write a bunch of different aus, Multi, Roleswap AU, This is just a way to practice my writing, Werewolf Adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverBrute/pseuds/EverBrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short little writings I'm doing when I'm bored.<br/>Suggest me ideas to write and I may do it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Werewolves Make for Great Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Werewolf Adora is a national treasure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind tossed the curtains, the thin satin fabrics twirling as flames in the air before Glimmer shuts it. The night had come like the spell of a mage, of water falling; green grass to frosted, twinkling white. There was no warmth that lied outside, other than that that laid in her bed. She had underestimated the cold, wearing a lacy gown too thin for the moon’s absence on a winter night, but a good excuse to grow closer to her loves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Devoid of birdsong, Adora -- her beloved werewolf lover -- was wiggling in place like she was listening to the feathery creatures, paws tucked to her chest as her beast form took a significant size of the mattress just so she could get her squirming out, waiting to get ready for rest. There came the musky scent off her thick, dirty blonde fur when Glimmer strayed over to her side, hovering over her just to watch her wolfish lips split into a grin, roused by the sudden attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Glimmer teases quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora murrs and then her nostrils flare as she takes in a sudden new scent that wasn’t Glimmer’s, something that smelled of sandalwood and leather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the pup finally done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer turns to hug her other girlfriend in time, Catra’s touch making the room warmer. It was Glimmer’s future within these walls and especially in her lovers’ arms. They move over, and Adora is quick to swaddle them up in her furry chest and arms, a paw laid over them in a way that could be seen as protective and intrusive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to suffocate like this,” Catra grumbles into Adora’s fur, but there was no actual hint of complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora trills, sweetly high. Glimmer can hear her heartbeat: a steady gentle drum of a collective melody that she realizes matches her own. Glimmer shifts and then she hears the purring that rolls over her in a soft lullaby. She giggles to herself, quietly trying to appear that she was already on her way to sleep. She could listen to Catra purr for hours because it was a sweet summer’s kiss that laid an onset over her flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer shifts in place and casts loving eyes over her partners that had managed to curl up further over. She wasn’t a perfect person -- she never could be for no effort that she hasn’t made -- but she’d follow them to the end itself to keep them safe. She was their protector as well as they were hers; a shield against the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, but then almost immediately opens them again and she gazes at Catra’s face before Adora’s wolf one. It was not just the perfect features of Catra’s sharp features, of plump lips and dark velvety hair that bore the tell tale signs of her mottled hands with claws outstretched that had been run through it. Nor was it Adora’s graceful jaw that was still obvious under her fur that led into a thick neck, watery eyes that were the perfect blue of raindrops on perfect aster and her giant calloused hands that still managed a gentle approach to what she touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was all of that and more; it was their small blemishes and insecurities that allured her. The scars on Adora’s strong jaw, Catra’s shy smile, the slight furrowed brows from both parties. It was them that made Glimmer realize there was something to be had in something perfectly imperfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now when she looks upon them, her mistakes are clear, but every impure thought erased. Glimmer no longer dwells on the anger, nor the selfishness on her part and the undeniable deceit. This night gave her the most perfect feeling that she had ever known to sweep through; of devotion and purity; of breathing when she didn’t want to anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s blinks awake for a moment, light flooding tired eyes in a beautiful way that Glimmer had to quickly lean over to peck her lips, nearly snagging a fang. Catra breathlessly laughs before returning to closing her eyes. Glimmer kisses Adora’s snout and her nose twitches, rubber lips pulling back like she was growling, but instead she huffs. She was already dead to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was natural. This was Glimmer’s nights of familiar butterflies in her stomach that were permanently made at home, of scattered clothing, of beating hearts and of fingers hooked together. They taught her to be fearless and to even love more fearlessly -- and for that -- she would be forever grateful to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Magic, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorcerer Adora performing a magic show for her favorite Magikat, Glimmer.<br/>(Catra is She-ra in this one).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimmer watches the magic pulse from Adora’s fingertips. The way it flickered, changing different hues of blue before summoning the image of a bird between her palms; the fake feathered creature binding together in swirls of cobalt and hazel azure. The spell begins to program itself, its behavior matching that of a real hawk as it gives an echoy chirp, fluttering its wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spell Adora tailored was ever alive and changing, a miracle of frequent divine that she was invested in just to show the science and art of magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Glimmer purrs, a crooked smile making Adora take note of the fang poking out. She was laying on her stomach on the bench, legs kicking lazily behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen anything yet,” she replies before she channels the flow of magic to be broader, more of her own personal craft that didn’t require the books she’s studied. The magic billowed and spun rapidly in the unseen breeze until the span of the hawk was suddenly growing in succession. Adora throws it to the air above her head and the wings extend to 15 meters, the body as large as any stallion. This new transparent image  of life threads flew high, up through the developing canvas of the dawn as if it were nothing else but fine quills. Those wings of blues -- mixed with the hue of the yellow and orange behind it -- was the exact image of a beautifully painted page that Glimmer has seen in her favorite picture book. She swore she saw the stars and planets in its fake feathers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora,” she gapes, and her girlfriend doesn't say anything, she just winks. Glimmer tsks, “show off” before she laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird gives a cry to the clouds and it reverbates to the forest. Suddenly it tucks in its wings, diving down as a falling arrow towards Adora, a shadow casted over her. Glimmer gasps, nearly yelling for her girlfriend to move before the brilliant blue bird exploded just above her head, the explosion able to rival any star watching the blazing trail it left behind fall, dissipating like snowflakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora, who has barely moved since the show started, was highlighted under its rays. The light on her skin illuminated her beaming smile, eyes crinkled because of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy she was; it ignited the absolute elegance of what she just showed Glimmer, how magic really did embrace the world to become anew. The dying light was a scene of serenity, a peace that invited Glimmer to move forward, wanting to capture her girlfriend to kiss her under it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was before Adora collapsed to her knees, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s a large figure behind her, their shadow casting over Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, princess, good show,” Catra scoops Adora up into her arms, “but that was too much energy for someone who hasn’t properly slept.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora weakly smacks her hand against Catra’s broad chest, ignoring how her cheeks warm when she can feel the muscles against her head. “I’m fine,” she grunts, “just give me a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you that second inside. Come on, kitten,” she calls to Glimmer, “we’re going inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra barely turns around before Glimmer pounces onto her back, nearly sending her forward to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I don’t get to see you often enough in your Cat-ra form,” she says, snuggly wrapping her arms around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sighs heavily, but starts heading back to the castle.“Just next time ask for a piggy ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now where’s the fun in that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer wraps her legs around Catra’s abdomen, and is pleased at the soft muscles that she already knew the story of; it was of determination, of a hero put through strain for so long because she had to value those above herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you purring for?” Adora asks, blinking up to Glimmer after her tail had managed itself around the sorcerer’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just pleased that’s all,” she murmurs, “I got a nice magic show and now I get to ride on Cat-ra’s back. Today was a pretty good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra scoffs. “For royalty, you’re certainly easy to please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer kisses Catra under her ear, ignoring her annoyed huff. “Yeah, but I take that as a compliment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s pleased how she felt perfect against Catra’s back; molded to be pressed against it; pleased how Adora looked comfortable in Catra’s strong arms while she smiled up at them. Meeting them felt like fate, being their love even when it took years to admit that. They created the warmth in her chest, keeping the fire alight that matched the light in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s the sound of distant birdsong, drifting well with the summer pollen. Glimmer felt present, still and heart open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this wasn’t happiness, she wasn’t sure what was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can we talk about how a magikat is a cute look on Glimmer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora is actually a great chef, and that's only one out of the all amazing qualities she has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the week of constant raining, there was finally a morning where it wasn’t gray. It was of soothing lavender, royal red and pinkish clouds. The curtains that were barely open added an orange glow to the morning rays, and that just added to the scene of a perfect sunrise. It reminds Catra of when they had slept under the stars before awakening to a gentle drizzle kissing their skin and a warm sun that greeted them. The air smelled fresh and the long morning shadows in their room grew distinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a chirp of bird song and Catra’s ear twitches, blinking to the sound of a chitter at the window before the beat of wings. The bird flits from branch to branch down in the woods, its melody a reminder that its home has been prospering well when there’s a chorus of its kind that responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaks open and one of her lovers comes through, a tray in hand. Warm croissants, homemade cinnamon bread and perfectly fine coffee. And that was only the few treats she could smell. It was obvious this was a large platter. The air smelled of every diner that Catra ever visited and daydreamed about; life bustling with better made food than the Horde could ever wish to have had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind waking Glimmer for me?” Adora asks, her head gesturing to their sleeping lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra hums, leaning over and nipping at the shell of her ear, drawing teeth down from her jaw to her neck and then to her bare shoulder. Glimmer makes a sound that lodged itself deep in her throat: something mixed between a croak and a grumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast, Sparkles,” Catra simply states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer sighs. “M’up,” she mumbles and sits, dragging their tangled bedsheets to cover herself. It was no secret Adora with Catra eyed her plush figure with all of her faint stretch marks over tender flesh. The palette the gods used to create her would make any great artist shed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Adora smiles, settling the tray down, “made some breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora sits at the edge of the bed, spreading jam (homemade as well) over the toast, drizzling syrup over the pancakes as if she were decorating a great wedding dessert. There was obvious joy in taking care of her girlfriends, something that happily had her absorb the feeling of giving care and using hands that were calloused and had fought and hurt, now using to give and create tasty creations that sometimes didn’t require the cookbooks Glimmer’s aunt gifted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora, did you eat?” Catra asks, knowing full well that skipping a meal wasn’t unfamiliar for her working love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she smiles, and the sun makes her eyes look brighter in that perfect royal blue. “Of course. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here with food in hand for you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hint of lie either could catch and so they began eating. Catra took a bite of eggs, cheesy with dark leafy greens. She hums, pleased. The plants had a rich, slight tang to it and there something that had a hint of garlic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the green stuff?” she asks, taking another nibble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stinging nettle and dried chives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra chuckles warmly, swallowing her serving down. “You never fail to impress me, Adora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs, but there was an obvious tint of pink to her fair cheeks. “It’s not much. Just have to make sure they boil out the sting and then it's edible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer licked her lips, not even bothering with utensils when she ripped off some bread to swallow, pleased when the sweet and woody flavor of cinnamon filled her mouth. It was warm and soft and she rips off another, spreading a copious amount of thick jam before she shoved that into her mouth as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give yourself some credit, Adora,” Glimmer then says. “Especially when we have yet to get out of bed to make ourselves breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I like to make you two food. It’s fun to see what I can create,” Adora replies with an earnest look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Adora had that innate curiosity that led her to wanting to learn everything. It was the hallmark of her intelligence and her creative endeavors. There was so much to admire, but her raw passion was maybe the best of all; how her words spilled out, the force behind them the kind of respectful determinant of observance and patience. There was awareness of other’s ideas, their theories, her reminding herself to support her own searching, but encourage personal growth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora then laughs, and it lifts Catra’s to match her smile. Her face had a softness to it even when it saw horrors and had leathered with scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are giving me that look again,” she murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks shy and it’s a look that Catra still hasn’t quite thought of as Adora’s color. Adora had every right to brag and be confident. She knew Glimmer thought the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only you could see what we saw, love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just admiring the view.” Glimmer shrugs, and grabs for Catra’s eggs before she receives a playful smack on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez you two,” she rubs her neck where the blush had crept down, “just eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” Glimmer affirms before finally snatching a piece of Catra’s eggs, much to her complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a peaceful morning, birds still performing their chirrups and the light breeze that had barely made its way through the crack in the window made it certain it was going to be a good day ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially with their stomachs filled with great food by an even greater girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>